mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emperor Scorpion/Wolf - Kreate a Kombatant
About Wolf Wolf was born on Earthrealm, in Japan. Him and Scorpion used to be a team before Scorpion was killed by Quan Chi. Wolf promised that he would get revenge and make sure that Quan Chi pays. As soon as he went to the Netherrealm to find Quan Chi, Wolf met up with Scorpion and found out that he was brought back to life. Wolf was amazed and decided to invite him back and make an alliance to take down foes. Scorpion refused and insited to fight him. Wolf didn't want to but Scorpion kept pushing him to fighting. So, they fought. Wolf won but decided not to kill Scorpion. Instead he headed out and decided punishing Quan Chi wasn't necassary. Story How Wolf met Sektor In the Mortal Kombat tournament, Wolf was about to compete. To prove his worthiness, Wolf had to defeate an opponent that Shang Tsung chose for him. Shang Tsung's choice was Cyrax. Before the match was over, Wolf was about to kill Cyrax, but didn't. An enemy of Cyrax, Sektor, appeard and caused Wolf to be distracted. Cyrax sneaked attacked Wolf. Sektor pushed Cyrax out of the way and was prepared to fight him. Cyrax sended a signal and soon his cybernetic allies appeard. Cyber Smoke, Cyber Sub-Zero, and Cyber Hydro. Soon they had a 2 on 4 fight. Before the battle was over, and Wolf was about to decapitate them all, they begged for mercy. Wolf realized that he and Sektor would make a great team. Sektor agreed and became Wolf's partner. They went on to different realms and started taking down anybody who opposed them... Biography As a child in a village, Wolf and his father trained for hours everyday. By the end of the year, in the middle of training, the Emperor of Outworld. The Emperor claimed his name. "Shao Kahn". He asked all the people to leave the village or Kahn's army of Tarkatan soldiers, Shokans, and Centaurs will take action. The people of the village refused and so Kahn's army released a bloody battle. Over 500 people were killed and one of those people, was Wolf's father. As Wolf came out of his closet when the battle was over, he saw the bloody gore and got on his knees. Tears came from his eyes as his father's body was down on the ground. He decided to punish who ever did this, so he went to a Grandmaster in which made him learn new things. He made him show no fear, mercy, or pain. This was not If he will attack the murderer of his father, but when he will... Years passed and Wolf's training was over. He thanked his master and setted out on his journey. One of the objects that his father was wearing, a necklace, was something Wolf took during his father's brutal death. Wolf uses his smelling senses to track down Shao Kahn. After 7 days of wondering, he gets to Edenia. He asks the gaurdian of the Edinian gates to take him to the ruler. The gaurdian granted his wish and took him to the Queen. As soon as he got to the Queen, he demanded 'her to take him to Shao Kahn. Sindel agreed but on one condition. He would have to give him the necklace in which was a necklace that brought great intelligence, power, and skills. Wolf agreed. Sindel took him to Kahn and as soon as he got there, he decided to fight him. Wolf said, "No Centaurs, Shokans, or Tarkatans. I'm taking you down on a one on one match." Kahn laughed but accepted. They had a battle like no other. There was blood all over the floor, armor on the ground, and Tarkatan soldiers cheering. Wolf used all his skills and started to get weak. But soon... the soul of his father appeard. Shao Kahn amazed at this, got distracted. Wolf came up and stuck his sword in Shao Kahn's back. Shao Kahn on his knees and turned into stone. He soon exploded and was gone. The soul of Wolf's father waved good bye, and as soon as he vanished, he spoke only three words..."Good job, Son.." Abilities Wolf has many different abilities in which involve speed, strength, and skills. He has a blade that mark the blood of many foes. Many opponents have fallen from Wolf, many more to come.... Special Moves *'Crescent Moon: 'Wolf charges up an energy-like fire ball that he launches at his foe making him/her unable to do any special moves for an expirement of 10 seconds. *'2 Moons: 'Wolf teleports to his opponent, graps them by the neck, and hits them with a fist full of energy. *'Predator: 'Wolf chokes his opponent and then shocks them with painful energy. *'Wolf's Howl: 'Wolf teleports and hits the opponent knocking them down. *'X-Ray Move- Full Moon: Wolf sends out a blast to the opponent, if succsesful, he teleports to the opponent's location and slashes him/her with a blade accross the face breaking the skull. He then grabs him/her by the neck, lifts them up, and shocks the entire skeleton. Fatalities *'Hear The Wolf's Cry: '''As Wolf lifts the opponent up, he takes out his sword, and stabs the opponent with it in the head. The sword summons lightning and makes the opponent burn to his/her death. *'Stitches: '''Wolf decapitates the opponent and grabs the head. He then summons lightning to go down the opponent's throat. Afterwards he sticks the head back and the opponent's body explodes. Other Finishers *Babality: As Wolf transforms into a baby, he suddenly grows a tail and starts chasing it. *Friendship: A moon appears behind Wolf and he starts to howl at the opponent. *Hara-Kiri: Wolf takes out his blade, stabs himself in the throat, and falls down dead. Category:Blog posts